parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Who's Killing the Toons? (TheCartoonMan12 Style)
Cast * Gonzo the Great - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Fozzie Bear - Norm (Norm of the North) * Kermit the Frog - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) * Miss Piggy - Gia (Madagascar) * Scooter - Russell (Littlest Pet Shop) * Hooded Killer - Huxley (Elmo In Grouchland) * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - Surly (The Nut Job) * Beaker - Buddy (The Nut Job) * Rowlf the Dog - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014)) * Dr. Teeth - Duke (Best Pals Hand Time) * Lew Zealand - Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) * Swedish Chef - Garfield * Animal - Bunnicula (Bunnicula (2016)) * Steve Martin - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Camilla the Chicken - Miss Prissy (Looney Tunes) * Statler - Mordecai (Regular Show) * Waldorf - Rigby (Regular Show) * Penguins - Webkinz Birds * Skeeter - Zoe (Littlest Pet Shop) Transcript * Louis: For my next feat, I will walk across hot coals while explaining what the hell I am. * Huxley: No! For your next feat, you die! (Huxley fires a cannon, decapitating Louis, and Louis' headless corpse falls on the hot coals. Then Huxley throws a deflated kiddie pool onto the coals.) Louis' Funeral and Burial Ceremony * Alex: Louis died as he lived, and our family will never be whole again. And now, ladies and gentlemen, NICK WILDE, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!! * Nick: (With a prank arrow hat on his head) "The Lord is my Shepard, I shall not want. He makes me like.." * Gia (interrupting): Oh, are we burying him in a sybian? (Miss Prissy jumps on Louis' casket as it gets lowered into the ground) * Norm: You know, the last time a toon died was... * Nick (interrupting): Excuse me? * Norm: Don’t you mean, "Excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me"? * Nick: No, this is a funeral. I’m working. Do I come to where you work and knock everything out of your mouth?! * Alex: Wow, Nick's working blue, but he’s right. We vowed never to talk about...that night. (The gang turn to look at Russell) (Russell waves at them) Later * Norm: And then the dad says, "The Aristocrats"! Wocka-wocka! * Huxley: (Right up at the door) Hey, Norm? Why did the polar bear turn red? * Norm: I don’t know, stranger. * Huxley: Because he was em-BEAR-rassed! * Norm: '''(Sarcastically claps) Wocka-wocka... * '''Huxley: Then how about this? Because I totally STABBED YOU! (Huxley stabs Norm in the neck and then the back with a knife) * Norm: What a showstopper. Ooohh! (Falls on stage) * Mordecai: See? I told you the polar bear was gonna die on stage tonight. (Mordecai and Rigby laugh) * Norm: Hey, guys, can you stop laughing and call me an ambulance? * Rigby: You're an ambulance. (Mordecai and Rigby laugh again, and Norm is dragged offscreen by Huxley and murdered. Then a red wagon is rolled out on stage) * Alex: (Webkinz Birds roll Norm's dead body away) First Louis, now Norm. Could we be paying the price for what we did to...? * Gia: Don’t say that name, Alex. * Alex: OOOH, Gia's telling me what to do. Wow, hey, everybody! Come here! You gotta come see this. Gia's telling me what to do! Wow, must be a day that ends in Y! (Russell walks by carrying a boxful of props) Hey, uh, Russell? * Russell: Oh! Hey there, boss. * Alex: We need to talk about Zoe's death. * Russell: Why, sure. I love talking about my twin sister, if not for that tragic accident... * Alex: You know, I’m gonna stop you right there. I got something I gotta tell you. Toon Babies Flashback * Baby Alex: Let’s play The Little Mermaid! * Baby Norm: Let’s question Alex's sensability. Wocka-wocka! * Baby Russell: Hold on! Let me grab my floaties. (Leaves) * Baby Zoe: What a nerd. * Baby Gia: Ahem. Moi will play "La Petite Mermaid". * Baby Zoe: Mermaids aren't fat! (Pushes Baby Gia) * Baby Alex: Yikes! Zoe, if you only take my advice once in your natural life, take it now. Walk away. (Zoe smacks Alex) * Baby Norm: NANNY! ZOE'S HITTING US AGAIN! * Baby Alex: Yeah, who's the homo now? (Zoe beats up Norm, and Zoe gets hit in the back by Alex with a red wagon and knocked headfirst into the pool) If we do this thing, it’s our secret forever. (All Toon Babies agree and drown Zoe in the pool) * All Toon Babies: NANNY! (Present) * Russell: You killed my sister?!? * Alex: Yeah, well, It was 60% self-defense. But we're kind of burying the lead here. We think Zoe's come back from the grave for revenge! * Russell: Oh, Zoe will have her ''revenge… (Russell reveals himself to be Zoe, the Killer, in disguise) * '''Alex and Gia: '''AAAAHHH!!! * '''Zoe:' (Takes out knife, and thrusts it at Alex) Fifteen seconds till your death! * Gia: HIIII-YAH! (Jumps to kick her, but misses) Wuh! * Zoe: Here it comes! Showtime! * Miss Prissy: (Holding a bow and arrow) Get away from her, you bitch! * Zoe: You can’t shoot me! Chickens don’t even have fingers! (Miss Prissy fires an arrow, which runs through Zoe's head) OOHH!! (Falls to the floor with Nick behind her) * Nick (chuckling): That bit never gets old. (Dances as funny music starts) Gallery Louis.jpg Norm norm of the north.png Alex in Madagascar.jpg Gia madagascar 3.png Russell.png Huxley.jpg Surly nb2.png Buddy in The Nut Job.jpg Mr. Peabody in Mr. Peabody & Sherman.jpg Duke.jpg Yang (Yin Yang Yo).jpg Garfield in A Garfield Christmas.jpg Bunnicula.jpg Nick Wilde Zootopia.png Mordecai and Rigby.png Zoe-Trent-image-zoe-trent-36567379-1024-576.jpg Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? parodies Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? Category:Robot Chicken Parodies Category:Robot Chicken Category:TheCartoonMan12